harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Meeting (Male):' "So you're the one who moved to the ranch. I'm Julia. I help my mother with the animal shop. Nice to meet you." *'Morning: '"Oh, good morning. It's really nice seeing others awake already." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. Did you eat lunch already? You've got to have a balanced diet." *'Evening: '"Good evening. Everything's so beautiful at night... Don't you think so?" Female *'First Meeting (Female):'"So you're the one who moved to the ranch. I'm Julia. It must be hard to run a ranch alone so, I'm here if you need me." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. Ranch work's hard, isn't it? You really have to watch your health." *'Evening:' "Good evening. I love night time, especially when I can see the light from the moon and the stars." 'Chat' Male *'Beach: '"This is my favorite spot. The sunrise here is really beautiful." *'Verdure Island:' "What are you doing? Out shopping? Don't forget to come to our store." Female *'Beach (Spring):' "I love watching the waves hit the shore." *'Beach (Summer):' "Seeing thunder clouds over the ocean makes it feel like summer." *'Beach (Fall):' "It's a lot cooler and more comfortable than summer. There's a nice breeze." *'Beach (Winter): '"The ocean looks so lonely and sad in the winter." *'When it's raining/snowing:' "When the weather's bad like this, you can't let the animals outside." *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterdays' typhoon was a big one." *'After a snowstorm:' "I'm worried that if the snow piles up like yesterday, our house might get buried." *'Outside on Verdure Island:' "I wonder why it's called Verdure Island. Who named it...?" *'On Island:' "There's lots of space here, so it's nice to just walk around." *'Gives you a Sun Stone (Gifts):' "Player, thanks again for all of your presents. I happened upon this the other day... I heard you were looking for these, player. Here you go." *'On your birthday:' "It's your birthday today, right? Well, here's a present form me. Happy birthday!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "Good boy! I can spot a good animal just by its eyes." *'When shown a disliked animal' "Ugh... That one's got scary eyes..." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "A Blue Feather! It's more vivid than I expected." *'After you are married (Julia is unmarried):' "Oh, you look so happy. I'm jealous. I wish I could find a man..." *'After you are married (Julia is married):' "How's married life? Are you having fun?" 'Gifts' Male *'Birthday:' "Is that a birthday present? You're too kind, ____." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I don't need so many... You know?" *'Declines Gift:' "I don't feel like a gift right now. I'm sorry." Female *'Favorite: '"Superb yogurt! This really is as good as they say. Thanks!" *'Loved:' "Really? It's mine to keep? Thanks, player." *'Liked:' "Having girl friends is nice. They've got good taste in presents. Thanks." *'Neutral: '"Is this for me? Thanks." *'Birthday (Favorite):' "It's nice to have a girl to celebrate my birthday with." *'Birthday (Loved):' "Ah, I'm happy! My friend celebrates my birthday!" *'Birthday (Liked):' "Thanks. I'm so glad you're my friend, player." *'Declines a gift:' **"I don't feel like a gift right now. I'm sorry." **"T...Thanks. But I don't want anything right now... Sorry." 'Heart Lines' Note: Julia's heart lines can be seen when she is inside of her home. Male *'Black Heart:' "Come to our shop when you want to buy animals. I recommend all of them." Female *"Animals have such pretty eyes. It makes me happy just to look at them." *"The natural greenery is so pretty. When I look at it, I really feel at peace." *"It's always heart wrenching to see the animals I cared for get shipped out." *'7 Hearts:' "My Mom's a really strong person. That's how she can be kind to everyone." *'8-9 Hearts:' "People say I'm a very blunt person. I don't mean to be, but..." *'10 Hearts:' "I love talking to you, player." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Chat *'Morning:' "Good morning. Work again? I hope you have a nice day." *'Afternoon:' "Oh, hi. How are you doing? Don't overwork yourself." *'Evening:' "Good evening. Still working? You're such a hard worker." *'After a blizzard:' "I couldn't go out, so yesterday was no fun." *'Inside Elliot's house:' "Elliot is a little clumsy, but I like that he never gives up." *'On the beach:' "My life changed when I got married, but the scenery here never does." *Spring: "I like to stare at the ocean from here, but Elliot doesn't really." *'Summer:' "It's so hot. Maybe I should go for a swim." *'At the Cafe:' "I love drinking tea and relaxing here with Elliot." *'On Verdure Island:' "Sunny days like this make me so happy." *'At Mirabelle's:' "Oh, welcome. Be sure to care for your animals so they don't get sick or die." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Hey...Could you get that away from here?" Gifts *'Favorite:' "Superb yogurt! I'll save it for later. Thank you." *'Loved:' "Is that for me? Thanks. I'll be sure to show it to Elliot." *'Liked:' "I like this! Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Thanks, player." *Disliked: "Th...Thanks... But you know I don't really like this." *Hated: "Player, do you hate me? Why give me something I hate..." *Horror: "I don't even want to look at it!" *'Birthday (Favorite):' "Getting superb yogurt on my birthday makes me so happy. Thanks." *Mutliple Gifts: "I don't want any more. I'd hate to be greedy!" 'Festivals' *'You win:' "Congratulations! I knew you could do it, player." *'You lose:' "It's too bad you didn't win. I really didn't expect that, player..." *'After a festival ends:' "Did you have fun? I hope you'll come next time too." New Years Day: *"____, do you like rice candy? It's good no matter how you eat it." Harmony Day: *'You give her chocolates:'' "Why, thank you." Horse Festival: *"I wonder which horse is going to win." Crop Festival: *"Player, what crop did you bring? Do you think you can win?" Harvest Goddess Festival *"Is it about to start? This is going to be fun!" Cooking Festival: *"I can't wait to try myself. But what to make....?" *"Player, are you going to enter? What'd you make?" Cat Festival: *'You enter:' "How are you doing? I hope your partner is in a good mood." *"I wonder which cat is going to win." Dog Festival: *'You enter:' "How are you doing? I hope you'll get good results." *'You win:' "Congratulations, ___. I'm so happy for you." Fireworks Festival: *"Hi, Player. Did you come to see fireworks? They're about to start." Harvest Festival: *"It's great having stew this time of year." *'High quality ingredients used:' "It's very good. Tastes like home cooking." *'Low quality ingredients used:' "It really is nice having stew in a big group." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "I'm sorry.... I think I feel sick." Mining Festival: *"Did you get any good ores?" New Years Eve: *"Player, do you like rice candy? It's good no matter how you eat it." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes